2 Kittens 2 Sisters 1 Owner
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Demeter and Bombalurina get a home, but life does not slow down, in fact it slows up...as in buckle in everybody it's gonna get a little crazy plese review.


(Warning in this story Demeter and Bombalaurina are kittens, and its also a dream that I wanted to write down.

As of now in this story Demeter and Bombalaurina never heard of the junkyeard.

In fact they aren't in London.)

(All words in bold see bottom of chapter for pronouncing guide.)

"Bomba where's mom?" Six month old Demeter asked her nine month old sister Bombalurina looking around the cage they were in. "I don't know." Bombalurina said as her sister curled up next to her for warmth. "Do you think mom got away?" Bombalurina didn't answer, she knew where their mother went, to another cage. Her mother told her not to tell Demeter what happened. Demeter had just gone to sleep on Bombalurina's back when three Humans walked into the room that their cage was in. Bomba's ears went up at the sound of the door opening._ Wonder what's going on,_ Bomba thought.

"Well the only two kittens we have are females." One of the Humans said leading an elderly couple in. "Our son said he wants a female. It doesn't matter what colors as long as it is a female." The man said, they stopped at the cage, "here they are." The Human named Tony said, "both are females."_ They can't be talking about us?_ Bombalurina thought.

"How old are they?" The woman asked._ yup their talking about us._

"Well lets see, Gold is six months old, and Red is..." Tony looked through the papers he was holding, " Red is nine months old."

"We'll take the gold one. James said he wants a kitten." The man said.(as of now the elderly couple will be known as man and woman. I dont have names for them yet) _Not Demeter! They can't take her!_ Bomba thought, she'd promised her mother she would keep Demeter safe. So far she'd done a good job. So far._ We're both kittens. Why Demeter? Maybe it's her colors. Maybe._

"OK the gold and black it is, if you'll come with me we can fill out the paper work for her and you'll be on your way." Tony said picking up some papers off a desk.

"We live across the street." The man said. "We have a few things to do before we go home. We will pick her up at four o'clock." The door closed.

_Four o'clock till then I have to think of something._ Bomba thought_ I told moma that I'd keep Demeter safe, and that's what I'm going to do._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four o'clock rolled around and Tony came back, "OK little one time to cleaned up." He said unlocking the cage that Demeter and Bombalurina stayed in._ I can't let them take my sister! I gotta do something!_ Bomba did the next best thing, she waited untill Tony reached for Demeter then jumped on Tony's hand. "Sorry Red I don't have time to play." _I'm not playing! I'm trying to save my sister. Whoa!_ Tony picked her up. "Looks like you are both going in the tub." _I don't like water!_ Bombalaurina thought as Tony took both Bomba and Demeter to the tub.

"In you go," he said droping them into the water. Splash! They fell into the luckwarm water. "Boy James is gonna love this little one." Tony said picking up Demeter In his hands. He started rubbing Demeter's fur with soap.

_Gack!_ Demeter thought.

_Ugh I hate water!_ Bombalurina thought shaking her head trying to get the water out of her ears. When Tony finshed with Demeter he picked up Bombalurina_ No no! Not the soap!_ Bomba tried to get away when Tony caught her. "Oh no you don't!" Tony laughed. "You are gonna get cleaned too Red." Tony said rubbing Bomba's fur with the soap. _Eww I hate the smell of that soap!_ Bomba thought as Tony set her down in the water. Demeter was still shaking her head to clear it of cobwebs when Tony droped them into the water. Now she was shaking it to get the water and soap out of her ears. "What's going on?" She asked Bomba, to Tony it sounded like meowing, "Uh...let go...of...me!" Bomba said as Tony rinsed her fur of soap. She tried to jump out of Tony's hands only to find out she couldn't. "Whoa where do you think you are going?" Tony asked. "You are going back to your cage, while this little one," Tony turned to Demeter, "is going to her new family." Tony stood and picked up Bomba. "I'll be right back." He told Demeter._ My new family?_ Demeter thought. _But I don't wanna leave my sister._ Demeter thought shaking her head hard trying to get rid of the water. "Eeep!"Splash! She fell back in the tub.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James? James we got something for you." James' father said.

"Yeah Dad what is it?" James said comeing out of the kitchen drying his hands on a towle.

"We went to the shelter this mourning and got a new addition to the family."

"Really how's Tony doing?"

"You said you wanted a female kitten right? Colors didn't matter as long as it's a female kitten right?"

"Yeah that's right Dad"James said. "As long as she's a kitten. how old?"

"Six months." Dad said.(OK now the we know who the elderly cuple is.)

"Perfect. where is she?"

"Tony's getting her cleaned up."

"As in operated on?" James gave his mother and father a 'look'.

"No you told us that the kitten you want is not to be **op'ed** on." Dad said.

"Oh good! I thought she was getting fixed." James said. "Sira nearly died when he was op'ed on.(same as above.) I hate the thought of such a small thing should have to go through that."

"That was when Sira broke his foot." James' mother said.

"Right, but he was a kitten then."

"Well anywho, we have things to do before we pick her up."

"What time is that?"

"Four o'clock."

"Oh good. I'll call Terry and have him come over at three-thirty."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As four o'clock rolled around Bomba was paceing in her cage, she was alone, she had failed her mother, she smelled like soap.(Rim shot.)(I just had to put that in) _What am I gonna do?_ Bomba thought, _Demeter's gone and I might not see her again._ She stopped paceing,_ I hope it doesn't come to that._

Demeter on the other hand was wondering who her new family would be like. _I hope it's not little kids_. Demeter's mother told her to stay away from little kids,"They like to pull kittens tails!" Her mother said, "Whenever you see little kids hide."Momma's Momma told her, so she passed it on to her two daughter's._ I hope it's not little kids._ Demeter heard voices._ Wonder what's going on?_

"Yup she's all set to go." Tony said,"in fact When I was getting her ready for you to pick her up the other kitten wanted to play. But she's ready to go."

"The gold one?" Dad asked.

Tony nodded, "Yup all set."

_So that's why he put me and Bomba in the water. They seem like a nice cuple._"James already has Terry over to see the kitten." _James? Who's he?_ Demeter thought,_ He must be my new owner_.

"Here she is." Tony said takeing Demeter out of the cage and handing her to James' father, "she's tiny." He said. "Yeah she's small for her age. But she'll grow."

"Alright lets get home to James."

_I'm leaveing Bomba?_ Demeter thought._ I might never see her again!_ Demeter started meowing, "Bomba! Bomba!"

Boma heard her sister crying for her. "Demeter!" She meowed, "Demeter!" Tony opened the door to the back room where Bomba was, she saw Demeter in the hands of an elderly cuple. She was meowing for her. "Bomba!" Then Bomba lost sight of Demeter when the front door closed._ No! She can't be gone!_ Bomba's legs fell out from underneath her,_No! She's not gone I'm just dreaming that's right dreaming I'll just pinch myself and wake up._ Bomba pinched herself,_ Oww! I'm not dreaming! She's gone!_ Bomba started to cry. "Sorry Moma I failed." Bomba's hears perked up when Tony put another kitten in her cage. "Who are you?" She asked the long haired white kitten. "My mom called me Griddlebone." The little ball of fluff said.

"Oh my name's Bombalurina."

"Why are you crying?"

"My sister's gone."

"That's not such a big deal to be crying about."

"It is, my mother told me to protect her."

"And you failed." Griddlebone said.

Bomba just nodded trying not to look hurt Griddlebone's words stung her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James here she is." Dad said handing Demeter to handsome young man. "She beautiful!" James said taking Demeter in his hands. "She's so tiny." James said. "Yeah that's what Tony said. But She'll get bigger."

Demeter tried to jump out of James hands. "Whoa where are you going little one?" "Bomba!" Demeter meowed, "easy little one. You're fesity for being a tiny kitten."

"She's got a loud meow." Terry said, "mind if I hold her?"

"Bomba!" Demeter meowed as she tried to get out of Terry's hands. "Do you think I should put her down?" Terry asked

James nodded, Terry set Demeter on the floor."Bomba?" Demeter meowed padding around the room. "Bomba!" Demeter looked all over the room for her sister.

James and Terry watched the six month old kitten, "what are you gonna name her?" Terry asked

"I don't know yet." James said watching Demeter look out the window at the backyard. "I just hope that the nighbors keep their dog inside." He laughed when Demeter tried to jump over the bottom part of the door hitting her head on the windowpane. "Eeep!" Demeter meowed shaking her head to clear it. _Hmm? Why can't I go outside?_ Demeter had to stand on her back legs to be able to see.(I hope this picture comes to mind. A little tiny kitten trying to see over a piece of wood that is taller then it.) Demeter then saw the backyard not the Shelter._ Didn't the Humans say they lived across the street? Where's the Shelter? Where's Bomba?_

"James telephone." James' mother said.

"I got it," James said."Hello?...Speaking...OK what time?...OK sure...uh yeah Terry will be there on time but...yes yes I'm going to be there too but...yeah I know...Jimmy listen...No I don't gotta girl Jimmy...it's a kitten...yes a kitten...six months...no you can't have her...what?...I don't know I'll have to ask my parents if I can bring her...no not yet haven't named her yet...OK...I'll think about that name...alright see you at two for lunch tomorrow Jimmy." James hung up the phone, "that was Jimmy." "So I figured, he's the only guy this side of the Mississippi who can draw you into a scam within ten minutes." Terry said with a laugh. "So thought up a name yet?"

"Yeah one I've had in my head for a while now. **Sar're**."

"I like the sound of that." Terry said watching Demeter look around the room. "Bomba?" Demeter meowed. "Bomba?"

"For such a tiny kitten she has a very loud voice." Terry said. "You got that right. Sar're come here girl." James called, Demeter didn't listen she wanted her sister. "Bomba? Bomba!" The tiny six month old kitten cried. When her sister didn't answer her cries for her she slowly turned back to James and padded across the floor to her new owner.

"That's a good girl." James said picking her up, "Terry? what time are you needed home by?"

"six ten."

"I got four ten, and means you can stay for dinner." James said. "Whoa Sar're stop shaking!" Demeter shook uncontrolloalby. _He called me Sar're? That's a nice name._ Demeter thought still shaking. "Come here," James said lifting Demeter up to his shoulder. "There you go, now you'll stop shaking." Demeter got a good look at the room on her owner's shoulder, she saw the front windows and the Shelter across the street. The window where she and Bomba were to be put in when they got older. Now that Demeter saw the Shelter she stopped shaking.

The phone rang again. "It's for you." Dad said giveing the phone to James.

"Hello?...speaking...no I didn't...uh no the only person that I know off the top of my head is..Hmm?...no Jimmy and I were in London for a party that my uncle **Tom'mas** was holding for my twenty-first birthday...yeah I heard that somebody robbed the Bank of England...OK...No it wasn't me and Jimmy...nobody I know...OK...I see...They never found the bank robber..." James looked at Terry who just rolled his eyes."Well where do you think the robber is Sargent...I see...You think he's here in Amaricia...No it's a possiblty that the robber is the US somewhere...OK...You are questioning people who came from London on the steamer _Saraha White_?...Yes Me and Jimmy were on the ship because my uncle...Yeah yeah you can come to the Shelter where I work the nightshift...OK see you then...Bye." James hung up the phone."I'm deadmeat." Terry laughed, "I knew it! Jimmy suckered you into robbing the Bank of England."

"Wrong on that. I suckered Jimmy into it. Yeah but so what if we did?" James said laughing, "Jimmy and I did do it sure but those days are over." James looked at Demeter, "I got a kitten to raise, not to metion a house to finsh so I can move out and stop bleeding off my Mother and father." Demeter's purr was a loud one when she started purring. "The cat food itself is gonna cost a bundle."

"You got money right? I mean how much did you rob from the Bank?"

"You want it in dollars or pounds?" James joked.

"Dollars."

"Five million."

"How much is that in pounds?"

"Five point two million pounds."

"Wow. And you suckered Jimmy into robbing the Bank?"

"Yep I suckered him good. The money had him too but I was able to get us out of there easly."

"Boys dinner is on the table." James' Mother said from the dinning room. "OK Mom." James said getting up her reached for Demeter to set her on the sofa. When she wouldn't let go James called to his Mother. "Hey Mom is it OK if I keep Sar're on my Shoulder?"

"As long as she stays off the table it's fine." James' Mother said as the family and Terry sat down to eat.

"What did Jimmy want?"

"Some help with a band number he's writing. Jimmy didn't say what the name of the song was though."

"Nothing to do with that money does it?" Dad asked. James nodded, "he said nothing about the money that we robbed from that Bank. Jimmy had his converted to Diemonds. Well most of his share."

To Demeter sitting on James shoulder the food smelled good._ I wonder if I can have some of that food._ "James why don't you get a paper plate and give Sar're some of this." Mom said handing James a chiken bone with a sizeable amout of meat still on it._ Food!_ Demeter thought as James got up from the table. "Here you go Sar're." He said setting her on the floor,"James set her on the table. We want to see if she eats." James did so. But Demeter didn't eat very much. She wanted her sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Demeter got a look at her owner's fatherly side. When James set Demeter on the bed she had never felt something so soft under her feet, not even in her cage. "Bomba?" Demeter called for her sister. No answer came, not even a wimper. "Bomba! where are you?" Demeter jumped onto the floor and started looking around for her sister.

"Quite down Sar're your meowing is keeping me up." James said as Demeter tried to jump on to the windowseat, Demeter tried repeatedly to get on the windowseat, falling before getting on till James picked her up and set her on the seat._ Boy that's a long way down._ Demeter thought looking down through the window.The she saw it. There in front of her, was the Shelter and the window. "Bomba!" Demeter meowed scratching at the windowpane. "Bomba!." When Demeter saw that she couldn't open the window she started to cry, she would never see her sister again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Bombalurina was doing no better. Ever since Tony gave Demeter away she'd been in a deep blue funk. Not eating, or playing, or doing anything. "What's the matter with you?" Griddlebone asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Bomba hissed, "it's nothing to get mad about. So you lost your sister. Big deal I lost my mother to a car wreck." Bomba snorted, "I'm sorry to hear that. And it is a big deal, I lost my sister to a human owner. I'm never going to see her again." Griddlebone was silent, Bomba continued, "my mother told me to protect my sister. I told my mother that I would make sure that nothing happened to her. So that's what I'm gonna do." Bomba moved to the cage door."I wonder if Tony's still here?" She said to herself.

"Why do you want a human here?"

"So I can get out to find my sister, that's why."

"Get out? As in. Get out of this cage right?" Bomba nodded, "you're crazy."

"Thank you." Bomba started meowing as loud as she could, causeing Griddlebone to cover her ears. "What's wrong Red?" Tony asked as he came to the cage. "You scared of something?" Bomba just meowed and clawed at the bottom of the cage door, "Open the door dummy!" Bomba meowed.

"You want out huh?" Tony asked, "OK come here Red." Tony said opening the cage._ Nows my chance!_ Bomba thought, _If I can just get out side and away from Tony I can find Demeter._ Tony picked up Bomba, and held her while the went to the front room. Griddlebone just sat and stared at the closeing door. "Yup you're crazy."(Rim shot.)

"What's wrong Red?" Bomba struggled in Tony's hands, "put me down!" She meowed trying to jump out of Tony's grip. "Red what's gotten into you?" Tony asked as he set her on the table. Bomba now free of Tony's hands saw where Tony took her._ The vet room? Why here?_ She thought looking around. _Well at least the door is open, and that's my tickit outta here. Just gotta wait till Tony turns his back. _The phone rang. "Cat caretaker Tony speaking." Tony said when he picked up the phone. "Hey James how are you and the new kitten?...I see...She's not eating?" Tony when to the front of the Shelter looking for some type of food the Demeter would eat, Leaveing Bombalaurina alone in the vet room._ Now's my chance!_ Bomba thought jumping off the table,_ Oof Hard landing I hope Tony didn't hear me._ Bomba's ears went up when Tony started back. "Yeah James give her some of this and she'll eat...OK...See you then." Tony came back to the vet room where he left Bomba, "Red? Red?" Tony said looking around the room for her.

_What an idiot!_ Bomba thought, _now all I gotta do is find a way to the outside. Hmm?_ Bomba's nose picked up the smell of food._ He isn't getting me with that trick._ _I'm too smart for that. ah perfect._ Bomba found a hole in the wall._ A bit small but it'll do._ She maneged to sqize through. _Ahh outside! _ As Bomba steped outside she walked right into the rain._Aww crap I hate water! Oh well lets see the humans that took Demeter said they live across the street, so if I can get across the street I find Demeter._ Bomba took off twards James' house. Looking up Bomba before crossing the road she saw a window, not just any window, this window had a little gold and black kitten sleeping against it. Her sister Demeter. "Demeter!" Bomba meowed at the top of her lungs. "Demeter!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demeter ears perked up at the sound of Bomba's voice._ Bomba? Here? How?_ "Bomba?" Demeter looked out the window, and there, standing on the other side of the road, was her sister. "Bomba!" Demeter Meowed loudly waking James from his deep sleep. "What's the score? Who blew up Tom? What are the odds?" James yelled bolting upright in bed looking around for the cause of the noise. Then James saw Demeter screaming and clawing at the window. "What's wrong Sar're?" He asked comeing over to the window and looking outside. "What's Red doing outside the Shelter?" James asked himself. "What's the matter with you Sar're." Demeter tried to open the window with her claws meowing all the while. "You want to go outside? in the rain." James picked Demeter up,"Let...go...of...me!" Demeter meowed as James took her downstairs. "The things I do for my cats."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When James took Demeter away from the window Bo,mba began to lose hope, Her sister was gone, or so she thought. Looking both ways Bomba scampered across the street. _Huh? I didn't see any lights on in the house. I wonder if that's where Demeter is._ Bomba thought as the front door opened. "Demeter?" Bomba meowed, slowly stepping into the house. "Demeter?" Bomba saw no sign of her sister. As Bomba turned to leave the front door closed._ No that's my only way out if my sister isn't here._ "Demeter?"

"Bomba? Is that you?" Demeter asked.

"Where are you?"

"Up here." Demeter said.

Bomba looked up and saw her sister._ Well I guess I don't need a way out._ "Where are we?"

"In my owners house. Across the street from the Shelter."

"Red?" James said coming into the front room."Why are you out of your cage?" He picked her up._Boy I sure wish I could speak human._ Bomba thought."You're sposed to be at the Shelter. Hmm." James grabbed the phone. "Tony? James here...No no change...uh look...the reason I called was...That's what I was going to ask you...Yes she's here...Red is here yes...well I don't know T." James looked at the kittens. Bomba had jumped up to Demeter out of James hands and was sleeping under Demeter who was ontop of a very small catpile."They seem to get along pretty damn good T...I don't think it's a good idea to keep them apart...Yeah I'll come first thing tomorrow to fill out the papers...OK see you then." James hung up. Looking at the sleeping kittens he thought _Hmm Red seems to be very protective of Sar're I wonder why._ When James picked up Demeter Bomba's ears went up and her tail spiked up. "It's OK Red it's OK." When Bomba saw that James was going to pick her up as well she got a little nervus. That is untill she heard her sister's purr. _I hope I'm not in trouble._ Bomba thought as James took them to his room. "OK the two of you make yoursleves at home, try not wake me." James was asleep two seconds after his head hit the pillow.

"He's your owner?"

"Yup he is," Demeter said. "And I think he's gonna be yours too."

"I hope so." Bomba said saking herself to get rid of the rain water. "I hate water."

Demeter just smiled. _Same old Bomba_. She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After James filled out the paperwork for Bomba he called Terry. "Hey Ter? You remember that red kitten at the Shelter?...I own her now...Yes you heard me right...Come to my house at five tonite...We are haveing steak...See you at five."

"Do you think he's got a name for us?" Bomba asked her sister.

"He already gave me mine I wonder what name he's gonna give you."

They both watched James hang up the phone. "I got a good name for you." James said picking up Bomba and holding her close. "How does **Roseztea** sound?"

"I like it!" Bomba meowed.

"I'll take that as a yes." James said.

The End

_Jellicle Cats come out tonite,_

_Jellicle Cats come one come all,_

_The Jellicle moon is shining bright,_

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball._

(All names in **bold** are said as follows

**Sar're**-Sar-rah

**Tom'mas**-Tom'mass

**Roseztea**- Rose-ze-tea

**Op'ed**-operated on,as in fixed.)


End file.
